This invention relates to incandescent lamps and, in particular, to a cementless base incandescent lamp having the same external appearance as lamps having a cemented base.
In the prior art, a standard incandescent lamp contains a mount, comprising a flare, exhaust tube, lead wires, support wires held in a button formed on the inside end of the exhaust tube, and one or more filaments attached to the lead wires, sealed inside a bulb. The bulb is then shaped in the seal area for the base, flushed, filled or evacuated, and the exhaust tube sealed and cut off. The base is then attached, usually with a heat curable cement, and the lead wires connected to the base.
In general, making the mount, joining the flare, and basing require significant amounts of heat, generally supplied by gas fires. As the cost of this resource increases, the cost of making a lamp increases. In addition, basing cements have limited shelf life and introduce material handling problems in the making of a lamp.